


Молодая вдова / Young Widow

by WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021 (WTF_Cosmere)



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Elantris - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Markers, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Cosmere/pseuds/WTF%20Sanderson%20Cosmere%202021
Summary: © Orthilde
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Sanderson Cosmere 2021: визуал G-T





	Молодая вдова / Young Widow

**Author's Note:**

> © Orthilde


End file.
